dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joker (Earth-77)
Joker is a deranged, psychotic, anarchist, mastermind and murderer, being at the very top of the city's criminal underworld, greatly feared by other crime bosses. Described as a "psychopathic, mass murdering, schizophrenic clown with zero empathy", he is potent in both mental combat and strategic planning, Completely unpredictable with no regard for human life, the Joker finds murder and mayhem funny, and is perhaps the most dangerous man on Earth with a body count stretching into thousands, and devoid of empathy or pity for anybody taking part in his wicked schemes either by intimidation or fraud, and was particularly unkind to his former sidekick and ex-girlfriend Harley Quinn, such as manipulating and beating her to amuse himself. This however, later led to her betrayal and his murder at Harley's hands, though later Joker was later resurrected from the dead, by a psychopathic fan named Jerome Valeska, whom Joker took as his protégé, allowing him to once again reign terror upon Gotham City. He is also the long-time arch-nemesis of Batman. He has been directly responsible for numerous tragedies in the Bat Family's life, including, murdering the first Robin's parents, murdering the second Robin (Jason Todd) and paralyzing Barbara Gordon. He is generally one of the most infamous of Gotham's criminal elements. Personality Joker is a utterly remorseless, unpredictable, ruthless, manipulative and psychopathic person who deeply enjoys needless acts of violence and chaos. Joker does not care about organized crime or profiting from his crimes, he simply wishes to cause as much chaos and violence as possible. He was shown to be a new class of criminal, one who killed who he wanted, and did what he wanted with no overall motive other than making Gotham crazier than it was. Joker also has no regard for human life, and takes sadistic pleasure in torturing others to achieve his goals, evidenced by when he brutally murdered Robin, while ignoring Harley's pleas not to do it, and left a jocular spray-painted message for Batman on the damaged Robin Suit, His dark and twisted personality makes Joker find humor or sport in the suffering and fear of his enemies, and he himself is seemingly impossible to intimidate, due to his fearlessness. Joker is a showman; whereas most criminals would work from the shadows and conceal their crimes, he often broadcasted the carnage and violence he would inflict through his crimes, and he would always have a theatricality to his insanity. Joker desired to create a legacy for himself, no matter how cruel or corrupt, and he shows sadistic pleasure at the prospect of being remembered as a curse upon Gotham. His cruelty and remorseless nature was also shown by the fact that he killed his family members, never once hesitating when he had the chance to. Joker was very egocentric and vainglorious in this area, as he disliked people who resisted or fought his opinion. Joker took pride in having reached that conclusion before everyone else and viewed morally strong people as naive, immature, ridiculous, and foolish. Joker was also not greedy and had no interest in money or even companionship. Joker was really hard to place, as he knew what he was doing was evil by modern standards, but at the same time, he hoped that his behavior would become acceptable once everyone realized that anarchy was the only way to live. However, once the people of Gotham proved him wrong, outside of a brief moment of anger, he didn't really care. This implies that he was doing this all for fun. Joker was also shown to be abnormally manipulative, temperamental, treacherous, impatient, and above all sadistic. He took immense joy in others being physically or psychologically wounded and even made dead-pan jokes on the occasions. Joker was also utterly fearless and masochistic which robbed Batman of his pain-inflicting and fear inducing tactics on his enemies. Those traits also make Joker a good hand-to-hand opponent for the Caped Crusader despite him seemingly having no martial arts training as he frantically charged at Batman and ruthlessly wailed on him, something an opponent with a fear of getting hurt would never have done. Joker was also shown to have a disregard for his own safety, shown when he pulled the trigger on himself five times during a game of russian roulette, and trying to allow himself to fall to his death, instead of letting Batman arrest him. He was also highly sadistic and even masochistic, as he enjoyed inflicting pain and had no problem receiving it himself . Joker believed that superficial and meaningless chaos and selfishness was basic human nature and tried to get everyone to agree with that theory. Joker was very egocentric in this area as he disliked people who resisted or fought his opinion. Joker took pride in having reached that conclusion before everyone else and viewed morally strong people as naive, immature and foolish. Joker was also not greedy and had no interest in money or even companionship. Joker exhibits various symptoms of an antisocial personality, blatantly disregarding laws and social norms far beyond standard deviant behavior. Joker also has a low level of inhibition and a relentless drive to disturb the status quo. He is driven by something other than greed, as he complains that the criminals of the mob are just seeking a profit and that the city deserves "a better class of criminal", namely himself (with it being heavily implied, especially with his declaration that he intended to spread the message that "everything burns", that his motivation and idea for a better class of criminal was to cause chaos simply for the sake of chaos itself). While Joker does attempt to take control of the city by recruiting mob henchmen, he appears to hold his philosophy of chaos higher than himself. He describes himself as chaos itself. Despite the fact that Joker never cared about money (as evidenced by his burning of the mob's money that he earned to recover Lau from the MCU and stating that his actions aren't "about money."), he did see some usefulness of money; we know this by the implication that he used the money he stole from Gotham National Bank to create his custom suit, acquire his equipment and weaponry, and hire others to form his own gang as the mob's agents were simply used as a means by Joker to gain control of Gotham's infrastructure and cripple the mobs power. Joker subscribes to a morally nihilistic mindset and is obsessed with the limits of morality, while also being described as having "zero empathy"; the two may come together to reflect Joker's doubts about the depths of human morality, based on his belief that "When the chips are down; these civilized people, they'll eat each other". He is also masochistic and immune to pain and intimidation, demonstrated when Batman is throwing Joker around the room and attacking him, demanding the location of Jason Todd, he takes the assault with pleasure as, under multiple occasions, he laughed while being beaten by Batman. Joker is also unlike anything that Gotham had ever seen, as he was a psychopath who only wanted chaos for the sake of chaos. But despite this Joker didn't see himself as crazy and when this was brought up to him by Commissioner Loeb he dismissed it, in fact the definition of sanity to Joker was a "tiny little prison in your minds that stops you from seeing you're just tiny little cogs in a giant absurd machine" and then claims that he is not a cog and is free, showing that on some level Joker knew he was insane. Joker does not care for the people who work for him; when one of his minions got electrocuted in his attempt at removing Batman's mask, he proceeded to laugh hysterically and kick the minion. He then mocked him by making noises similar to that of someone being electrocuted, before spitting on him and resorting to his attempt at removing the mask himself. This, along with the same minion later being revealed to have a wired bomb surgically implanted inside him, shows that he has no problems inflicting pain upon people who work for him. Along with being extremely sadistic through psychological torture, physical pain, and intimidation, Joker also seems to have no care for his own safety or survival, such as when he was telling Batman to run him over with his Batcycle (as well as briefly cursing under his breath when Batman decided to crash the Batcycle over running him over), and when Batman threw him off a skyscraper building to his supposed death and he did nothing but laugh (both is due to Joker believing that he would 'win' by provoking Batman into proving him right by forcing the Dark Knight to commit murder.) Joker seems genuinely upset when Batman doesn't kill him, to the point where he admits his defeat and refers to Batman as "incorruptible" after their last fight. Similarly, when Gambol attempts to have Joker killed during a mob meeting, he revealed that he wired himself with explosives, having anticipated the possibility that he'd be gunned down during this meeting. During his interrogation at the hands of Batman, while taunting him about how the latter had "nothing" at his disposal to break him, he strongly implied that Batman's only option for dealing with him is to murder him. This proves that Joker absolutely doesn't care about himself and his life at all, only his desire to spread chaos and anarchy and proving that all men can be corrupted if pushed hard enough. He also is shown to be very literal in his word usage, which allowed him to carry out his crimes and even betray his minions while at the same time technically keeping his word. The last trait is especially evident when he turned on the Mob after retrieving their money: When the Chechen angrily told him that Joker was a man of his word when Joker revealed he planned to set the cash on fire, Joker confirmed he indeed is that and made clear that he only intended to burn the half of the money he got from retrieving Lau. He's done it often enough that his trademark was claiming that he was "a man of his word." In addition, Joker was exceedingly cunning, manipulative through the use of fear, oblivious to his insanity and depravity, and flawlessly thorough in his plans. In addition, the Joker was exceedingly cunning, manipulative through the use of fear, oblivious to his insanity and depravity, and flawlessly thorough in his plans. Joker's only real setback was his blind ambition that everyone was as cruel deep down as he was on the surface. Joker also lacked any fear of being killed in his actions, as demonstrated by his trying to goad Batman into running him over as well as laughing when Batman threw him off the roof of a building, which made him far more dangerous. The only predictable aspect of Joker's criminally insane psyche is his inherent unpredictability: Joker describes himself as "an idea, a state of mind, who executes his will according to his plan." Hence, given the chance, he will kill again and again, but the how, why, when, and whom he will kill cannot be anticipated, sometimes even by genius detectives like Batman and Commissioner Gordon . His reasons and methods are not necessarily random, but are so quixotic and impulsive they may very well be. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cheating Death:' Joker has cheated death numerous times, even in seemingly inescapable and lethal situations. He has been, among other things, caught in explosions, electrocuted, shot repeatedly, and dropped from great heights, but he always returns to once again wreak havoc. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Joker possesses an obliviousness to danger that makes him invulnerable to fear and intimidation, which are usually Batman's greatest weapons in combat. Hence, Joker does not fear death and will even threaten his own life to achieve his goal or make a point. This makes Joker the Dark Knight's most formidable enemy. *'Genius Level Intellect:' Joker is portrayed as highly intelligent and skilled in the fields of chemistry and engineering, as well an expert with explosives. From his first appearance onward, he has been consistently portrayed as capable of hijacking broadcasts - usually news programs - of both the television and radio varieties. Joker goes so far as to describe himself as "an idea, a state of mind, who executes his will according to his plan." Hence, his intellect extends itself to his tactical, strategic, deception, manipulative, leadership, escapology, and intimidation skills. **'Gadgetry:' Joker commits crimes with countless "comedic" weapons (such as razor-sharp playing cards, acid-spewing flowers, cyanide pies, and lethally electric joy buzzers) and Joker venom. **'Weapon Expert:' Joker employed various deadly weapons, often based on party-gag items. **'Chemistry Expert:' Frequently used a toxin that stretched victim's face's into a Joker-like grin and caused death. **'Master Engineer:' He is a brilliant engineer, designing advanced generators that could act as powerful explosive devices. **'Escape Artist:' Unbelievable escapist and stronger endurance than a normal human being. **'Master Escapologist:' Joker is a genius at escaping unscathed in extremely dangerous situations, despite staggering odds. **'Tactical Analysis' **'Master Strategist:' Belies Joker's immense insanity is a dangerously cunning and intelligent master tactician, Joker has terrorised Gotham for many years,masterminded countless anarchic plans for immense chaos and destruction which lead to the deaths of numerous people,he is a unpredictably skilled anarchist planner to an extent that many times Batman could not completely stop the tremendous misfortune and bloodshed caused by Joker's ingenious malevolence,despite his immensely dangerous nature,through his dark charisma and extremely manipulative leadership. **'Leadership Skills:' Joker was able to assume leadership of the Maniax, a group of insane and volatile individuals, and later led hundreds of chaotic citizens of Gotham into causing chaos and havoc. Following his second incarceration in Arkham, he was able to become leader of both of the inmates and the guards, claiming to be very charismatic. *'Disguise' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic):' While having no formal combat training, Joker is a strong hand-to-hand combatant. Being a completely unpredictable fighter, Joker relies on his insanity fueled instinct to defeat even well trained combatants such as members of Gotham city police force and Bane's henchman. Even Batman required very great effort to subdued the Clown Prince of Crime. *'Immense Speed:' Joker is a highly quick and agile fighter, able evade assaults from several enemies at once.He was so fast that not even Batman could catch him that easily. *'High Pain Tolerance:' Joker has learned to withstand physical pain. Even when Batman kept punching him, he smiled and stayed conscious. He also seems to have little to no fear of death, or anything else besides boredom. *'Psychology:' Joker understands human psychology very well. He predicts his enemies' next move and uses it against them. *'Singing:' Joker has a repertoire of songs he knows the whole way through, and can perform them word-perfect with no rehearsal, supporting the idea he was once an entertainer of some stripe. He seems to prefer songs he can croon to. *'Master of Deception and Manipulation:' Joker is an expert at superbly getting into people's heads and manipulating them. He was able to slowly turn Dr. Harleen Quinzel, a young brilliant psychiatrist, into a homicidal maniac like himself, dubbed "Harley Quinn", until she redeemed herself, and after his resurrection, Joker is also a genius in the art of deception, which is what allowed him to easily Gotham, and even Batman into thinking he was a mere circus clown. *'Intimidation:' Joker, due to his capacity for heinous torture and murder, commands a very intimidating presence, enough to frighten low-level thugs and make them work for him out of the sheer fear of what he would do to them if they refused. This the one quality that Joker and Batman have in common to an extent. *'Make-up artist:' Joker is shown to be a skilled make-up artist. Joker was able to use make-up to disguise himself as a circus clown. *'Voice alteration:' Joker was able to change his voice to make himself sound like someone else, as shown when he disguised himself as a circus clown. *'Skilled Marksman:' Joker has shown proficiency with guns and other firearms. He was able to shoot and kill one of his own followers without looking at the man behind him using his hidden sleeve gun. *'Dark Humor:' His sense of humor could be credited to what he perceived to be wrong with the world around him, as he was often seen laughing at the pointlessly terrible and truly wrong. This gave an indication as to his true feelings on the matter as his laughter was seen as hollow at times. Joker only found humor in what was wrong with humanity and pointed it out, highlighting it before attempting to either broaden the chaos around it or simply destroy it himself, often doing both in the process. *'Pathological Fearlessness:' Joker possesses an obliviousness to danger that makes him invulnerable to fear and intimidation, which are usually Batman's greatest weapons in combat. Hence, Joker does not fear death and will even threaten his own life to achieve his goal or make a point. This makes Joker the Caped Crusader's most formidable enemy. Weaknesses *'Mental Illness' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Smylex:' A deadly poison that infects his victims with a ghoulish rictus grin as they die while laughing uncontrollably. This venom comes in many forms, from gas to darts to liquid poison. *'Joker Teeth:' A common weapon and theme for equipment for Joker are "Joker Teeth." Clacking, wind-up gag teeth are commonly used to mock the Dark Knight and his allies. They are one of Joker's signature items. Transportation *'Jokermobile:' Joker utilizes an Ferrari F12berlinetta is his personal stylized car. Weapons *'Various Joker Gadgets:' Razor-sharp playing cards, acid flower, various guns and other weaponry. Joker is unpredictable in that he will use any kind of weapon afforded him. *'Joker's Joy Buzzer:' Joker often used a modified novelty joy buzzer strapped to the palm of his hand. The buzzer administered a lethal dose of electricity into anyone who came into contact with it. *'Guns/Firearms:' He uses different firearms such as handguns and even rocket launchers. He used a small pistol that retracts from his sleeve to kill one of his followers. *'Knives:' Joker carried various knives such as trench knives, throwing knives, and pocket knives. *'Explosives:' Joker is an expert at bomb making and has even bought nuclear weapons. He loves using time bombs and does use grenades in battle, though they may be disguised as harmless objects like toys, dolls, balls or marbles. Notes *This design belongs to Phil Cho on Deviantart. *The colors of Joker's suit is based on The Dark Knight Returns version. Trivia *Joker has committed familicide. *Joker has admitted that the only thing he remembers from his past, is killing his own family. *This is one of only four Joker incarnations who's backstory does not involve falling into a vat of chemicals and permanently being disfigured by them to resemble a clown, the other two being Arthur Fleck and Martha Wayne from the Flashpoint story arc. *Joker's role as the killer of John and Mary Grayson is typically taken by Tony Zucco in the comics and other media. Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Dyed Hair Category:Green Hair Category:White Skin Category:Unique Physiology Category:Cheating Death Category:Indomitable Will Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Gadgetry Category:Escapology Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Disguise Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Deception Category:Intimidation Category:Mental Illness Category:Male Villains Category:Heterochromia Category:Exposure to Chemicals or Radiation Category:Criminals Category:Crimelords Category:Mass Murderers Category:Terrorists